Suprising 1st Day
by S.J. More
Summary: A new student's first day at Hogwarts...


**MY SURPRISING FIRST DAY**

**BY: S. J. More**

Disclaimer – Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the rest that seem familiar to your are J. K. Rowlings but The Renold sisters are mine!

Well my sister went to school before me…she was three years older than I was, so I know all the secrets about Hogwarts…all the Professors but one stands out above the rest. In others' eyes he isn't the best Professor on grounds but I like him. His strict, sarcastic, sadistic bastard my sister calls him. He catches my eye and I admit I have been taking with my sister's Potions Professor. My sister doesn't know, I've hidden it well. My sister described him as tall, dark, mysterious, and also a complete ass! He can't be that bad can he? I mean what kind of person doesn't laugh, cry, or even smile? I'm sure he as a good side, even if it is hidden.

The Hogwarts express was streaming down the line and it was getting dark. I changed into my robes some time ago…the train seemed rather empty to me, since there weren't many people in this coach, there were a fair few. I sat beside myself, not daring to make friends with anyone who weren't in my house. My sister said she never made friends with any outsiders, especially muggle-borns! We were pure-blood, rich, snobby to those of less fortune…at least that was what my family was like. Personally I would rather be one of those poor defenseless muggle-borns and show them what I was truly made of. So I was kind of hoping that I would be thrown into anything beside Slytherin (where most of my family was) and Gryffindor (my sister said that Professor Snape is extra tough on the Gryffindors, since Harry Potter was one. So I really kind of wish that I'm smart enough to be put into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs ok, but I'd prefer Ravenclaw.

The train stopped and everyone got off. It was like the ministry during the morning, everyone was in someone else's way…but I made it through the crowd and stood next to the half-giant that my sister said was Hagrid. I smiled as I stood next to him, but I quickly covered my ears as he boomed, "First years this way, First years!"

We started off through the murky water, it was dark out and there was little to see but I sat calmly awaiting arrival. Finally we got to the other side and Professor McGonagall, as she announced herself, was leading us up the steps to the really big oak doors.

Most of the people around me idly started talking…but I preferred to keep my silence. I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw, so I was concentrated hard on that. McGonagall returned and lead us through those great doors. Many of my peers gasped and laughed, I didn't, I already knew what was awaiting me. A sorting had and a nice dinner.

My older sister told me everything about her first trip, or actually she told our parents but I listened in.

McGonagall called out the name of the students around me, all the while I looked around the staff table for the greasy, dark haired male, but he wasn't there! I sighed and the McGonagall called my name. I looked up at the headmaster, then at the stool, then at McGonagall who gave me a warm smile.

The sorting hat sat on my head for quite a while, "Ah, back again are we Miss Renold."

"No," whispered Kristin, "I'm, Kendra's younger sister, I'm Kristin."

"Of course you are." The hat said misbelieving, "I'll put you the same place that I put you before."

"No, please, I want to be in Ravenclaw, I hate Slytherins, they think their so self-important, please put me in Ravenclaw."

"Sorry dear girl, SLYTHERIN!" Yelled the hat.

As McGonagall pulled off the hat, Kristin glared at any house that caught her eye, a little tear came to her right eye but she put her head down so as no one could see it. She did looked almost remarkable like her sister, but Kristin thought that she would have least had a different mind than her sister. Her sister loved to party but Kristin preferred studying.

The feast ran smoothly. The Slytherins tried to make conversation with her but she ignored them all, only looking for the tall dark man. At the end of the feast, a dark hair man got to the faculty table. Kristin smiled, that was Professor Snape, and she knew it.

The headmaster wished the students off to bed, the prefects leading the way. Kristin first wanted to talk with Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore to see if she could make it out of this house and into another one, because the hat chose unfairly.

She ignored the prefect calling to her and walked over to the faculty table, trying to get to Dumbledore's attention but he was busy taking with Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me," hissed Kristin, looking at Dumbledore, but Snape looked over at her and let a tiny smile. "Miss Renold, how was summer?"

Kristin was confused, "fine, I guess."

Snape wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, "I know you have more to say than that, so why not come to my office, I have something for you."

Kristin ran to keep up with his pace. Finally after turning lots of corners and almost getting completely lost, they were at a big oak door next to a armored soldier statue.

Snape learned and whispered, "Orricca," and the door clicked.

Kristin rubbed her ear and let out a controlled breath.

"Stay here, Miss Renold."

Snape went through a door on the left side of the dimmed lit room. Inside the room were a few comfy chairs and one sofa. All were shades of dark green and black.

Snape came back with a huge smile and a dark green package with a bow, "here you are miss Renold."

"What's this for?" She asked aloud.

"I thought it was a fair trade for the book you gave me, Moste Potente Potions book two, for my birthday, last January.

Kristin remembered her sisters' birthday was just a few days ago.

Kristin starts to feel uncomfortable and looks at the wrapped present and sighs.

"What is it Miss Renold?"

"I can't open this, it isn't mine!" She said to the box and then looked up at him with her green eyes.

"You're not Miss Renold." He announced staring into her green eyes, Kendra's eye were hazel with flecks of green in them.

"No, I'm her sister, I was just sorted tonight." Kristin said handing the box back to Snape.

He took it and sneered at the girl, "So what house are you in?"

"Slytherin," Kristin said, a small smile cross Snape's dark features, "but the hat also thought that I was my sister and sorted me into Slytherin…could you take me to the headmaster, so that I can get into a different house…I wanted to be in Ravenclaw."

Snape blankly stared at the girl. "Why don't you want to be in Slytherin?" Snape asked.

"I don't believe what they do, I don't hate muggle-borns, I hate how they/we my family inter-breed, it's so disgusting! I don't hate your house Professor, just the people in it and I thought that if I wasn't in it, I'd be able to be different than my sister, so I could be a different part of my family."

Snape went back in to the other room and set down his present and locking the door.

"Fine, then Miss Renold, if you'd rather fly with the ravens, they I'll see if I can get you there. So," Snape said as he opened the door and let Kristin past, "at dinner, you weren't trying to get my attention, you were trying to get Dumbledore's?"

"Yes," Said Kristin shyly.

"Oh," Snape said and quickly walked to the headmaster's office.

"Sugar loops," he said to the gargoyle that jumped to live, scaring the shit out of Kristin.

Snape walked onto the stairs as they started to move, Kristin followed suit, tripping on the steps as they moved.

Snape clicked his tongue and didn't offer her his hand.

Kristin looked up at him and another tear slid down her cheek, he liked her sister more than her, but her sister always said that she hated him, was it all a ruse?

Did her sister Kendra actually have a crush on him as well and was hiding it from everyone, except the potions professor?

Snape stood at the door and looked at the girl, "nothing happened in my office, clear? You simple are here to change houses and nothing more happened, understood?"

Kristin nodded, he's keeping their _love_ a secret as well, she thought.

They entered and walked up to the head masters desk who was sitting their petting his phoenix.

"Severus, Miss Renold, how are you both?"

"This isn't the elder Miss Renold, headmaster…"

The headmaster interrupted, "I know Severus…"

Snape was quiet at once.

"I believe Miss Renold was here to change her house? The hat tells me all the things that the new students think while they are under its brim!" Laughed Dumbledore.

Snape let a slow breath, but only Kristin seemed to noticed, either that or Dumbledore ignored it.

"Yes, I kept requesting Ravenclaw, but the hat insisted that I was my sister."

"In truth we are all alike separating by our choices." Dumbledore said kindly.

"So, Ravenclaw, huh, would you like to try the hat again?" Asked Dumbledore, "but this time whatever comes out will be the finally house, no more third or fourth chances."

Kristin nodded.

Dumbledore put the hat on her head, and immediately it yelled Ravenclaw.

"Alright, it is settled then, Severus will you seek out Professor Flitwick and tell him that he has a new student in his house, Miss Renold."

"And I will personally take Miss Renold to her quarters."

Snape nodded, smiling slightly at the headmaster and then at the girl.

After Professor Snape went through the door, Dumbledore called a house-elf, and told her to take Miss Renold's belongings to a Ravenclaw room.

The house-elf bowed and disappeared through the flames.

"So, now we'll be off, Miss Renold." They exited through the door and walked straight past a tall shadow in the corner, onto the Ravenclaw common room.

Snape came out of the shadow after several minutes passed, Miss Renold looked exactly like her sister but she had brilliant green eyes. Another Lily but she's a pure-blood, inter-breeding, sounds like something his mother would say, and he chuckled silently as he went to find Professor Flitwick in his chambers, to tell him the good news!

R&R – I love hearing from people who have opinions about the story.

**This was creating for the site, A contest about the first day.**

**Rules-**

**The 1st Day**  
Write a short story about one of the character's (or your own) first day of school at Hogwarts. You can pick the theme! There is a minimum word count of 1,000 words and a maximum of 5,000. One entry per person, stories must be marked as 'Completed' by deadline day.  
Start: 08-22-2007  
End: 09-05-2007


End file.
